Hair is Important?
by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity
Summary: Elphaba cuts her hair, and let's just say Fiyero isn't thrillified. Oneshot


**AN: Here's a oneshot simply because I was bored. I've been updating a lot recently. I'm proud of myself for it! Haha. Just don't get used to it.**

**Have you ever listened to "No One Mourns the Wicked" through Beats? Oh my Oz. If you close your eyes, make it loud and just listen, it makes you feel like you're actually there, re-living ****_Wicked_****. And who wouldn't want to re-live ****_Wicked_****?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned ****_Wicked_****, I would be at the Gershwin right now, not on a Fanfiction website.**

* * *

"Glin, just _do_ it! Or I'm going to do it myself!" Elphaba exclaimed at her blonde friend.

"No, no, _no_ Elphie! You cannot cut your own hair! No good can come of that!" Galinda retorted, crossing her arms.

"Then I'm going to a salon and paying that ridiculous price. I thought you could save me the time and money, but I guess not," the green girl started walking towards the front door of the manor, trying to make Galinda pick up the scissors and cut her hair already.

"Fine, fine, fine. Sit, Elphie." Elphaba smirked and sat in the chair in the kitchen. Fiyero was at some event, being the crown Prince of the Vinkus and all, and Elphaba was spending the day with Galinda, who was visiting the pair at their manor in the outskirts of the city on her way to Munchkinland to visit Boq. The pair had been dating long-distance for some months now, and wanted to see each other, which Elphaba thought was fantastic for her best friend.

Elphaba was seven and a half months pregnant, and knew that she wouldn't want to deal with her long, waist-length hair when she had an infant to care for. Plus, she didn't want the baby to pull on it. Having someone yank your hair out isn't exactly a pleasant ordeal.

She got the idea on a whim and wanted Galinda to cut it off before she could have second thoughts. Elphaba knew cutting it was for the better.

"But I absolutely _adore_ your hair, Elphie!" Galinda whined, pausing the scissors simply inches away from cutting the long strands of black hair shorter.

"I'll go to that salon _right now_, Galinda." Elphaba's tone was warning, and the blonde quickly agreed to cut it off.

"Finally," Elphaba muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, Miss Elphie!" the blonde chirped happily behind her while Elphaba rolled her eyes at her best friend's perkiness. "How short do you want it?" She asked, running her fingers through her long hair one last time.

"Shoulder length?" Galinda nodded at her friend's request and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Last chance to change your mind." Elphaba turned and glared at her. "Okay. Here goes." The unmistakable sound of scissors cutting through hair was heard, and then a large section of the silky, black hair fell onto the light tan tiled floor.

_Snip, snip, snip._ More hair gone, onto the floor. Galinda wouldn't let Elphaba see until she was completely finished. The forty-five minutes she was sitting in the chair felt like an eternity to Elphaba, only hearing the snipping, but not being able to see anything that was being done to her beloved hair.

"Are you _done_ yet, Glin?" Elphaba asked the blonde impatiently, wanting to be done already. Her back was aching from the uncomfortable wooden chair-backed stool. She would much rather be laying on the very comfortable couch in the parlor.

"Almost, Elphie. Now shush. I'm _concentrating_. You don't want me to mess up your hair, now do you?"

"No," Elphaba grumbled, just wanting the haircut to be over.

Ten agonizing minutes later, Galinda put the scissors down triumphantly.

"There. Finished. And perfect, if I do say so myself. Come!" Galinda squealed, pulling her best friend to one of the few guest bedrooms in the manor, this one being on the first floor. Right before Elphaba got the chance to even _look_ at the mirror, let alone her reflection, Galinda covered her eyes with her pink manicured hands and faced her towards the large mirror.

"_Galinda_," Elphaba warned in a cold tone, and then her best friend ripped her hands away from her face, revealing her new haircut. Elphaba wanted just a simple cut, but knew somewhere in the back of her mind that Galinda would _not_ let that happen. It was indeed cut to her shoulders, but there were layers. Longer layers were towards the back, and slightly shorter layers were framing her face a little bit, and the longer layers went all the way around her head. Galinda _did_ do a great job, Elphaba had to admit. There were no bangs, which she was happy about. Those would just annoy her.

The new haircut made her look older, more mature. Though she was the _most_ mature out of their group of friends- which consisted of herself, Galinda, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq- she wasn't all that mature in an overall sense.

Galinda began to worry. Elphaba hadn't said a word, just simply ran her fingers through her now shorter hair, and turned her head from side to side, looking at it from all angles.

"What do you think?" she asked in a small voice, nervous about her friend's reply. Finally, a smile appeared on her friend's lips. She turned around to face the anxious blonde behind her.

"I absolutely love it, Glin. Thank you." Galinda's face broke out into a grin and she hugged Elphaba tightly.

"I'm so happy you like it! If you didn't, I would _never_ forgive myself for ruining your hair!" Elphaba laughed. Galinda always found hair one of the most important parts of your look, and to Elphaba, all she cared about was that it looked presentable. It was nervous to cut her hair, it being that length for so long and the fact that she adored it that way, but she knew that once the baby came along, she would have been glad she did it. In all honesty, she didn't think the salon could have captured the look she was looking for better than Galinda had.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm starving." Galinda laughed. Elphaba could eat _all _the time these days.

"That would be lovely."

The two friends walked downstairs, and Elphaba took some cheese out of the fridge and crackers from the pantry closet. Galinda laid them out on a plate while Elphaba put some water in the teakettle, and the kettle on the stove.

"What kind of tea do you want, Glin?" Elphaba asked, taking out some of the many tea bags she had, sugar, milk and honey. It being December and the start of winter, Elphaba drank tea on a very regular basis.

"Whatever you're having is fine," the curly-haired blonde responded, still organizing the crackers and cheese on the plate Elphaba put out.

"Where is the…" Elphaba trailed off, her head _literally_ in the pantry, looking for a large wooden box with other varieties of tea in it. "I used it _yesterday_ for Oz's sake…" Galinda chuckled at her friend's forgetfulness. Fiyero called it 'baby brain', and Elphaba was not pleased with her new tendency to misplace things, and forget about events. She was usually so on top of things, and she didn't like that that had changed. "Galinda I swear to Oz if you're laughing at me…"

"No, no, Elphie. I wasn't laughing at anything," Galinda's chuckling had ceased then. Elphaba had moved past the crying hormonal stage, and now got angry at the slightest things, especially when her memory was involved. _Blasted baby brain_, she thought to herself, still rummaging around in the closet for that box. Eventually, she gave up, pulled her head out of the closet and started going through the many kitchen cabinets.

On a normal day, she wouldn't have bothered with finding the box, but she wanted the tea from that box, and she was going to get it.

Galinda meanwhile, was going into the utensil drawer to get small tongs for the sugar cubes. She opened the small metal container holding said sugar cubes to find only a single one in there.

"Um, Elphie? We need more sugar cubes." Elphaba spun around to face her best friend.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked in exasperation, and Galinda shook her head, showing her the container. Elphaba groaned. "I have to go get some from the cellar. I'll be right back." Galinda made a move to stop her, but Elphaba shook her head. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid, remember?" the blonde sighed and nodded and Elphaba disappeared down the stairs.

A minute after she was gone, the front door opened and Fiyero walked in, wearing some of his finest clothing from the event. He walked into the kitchen to find Galinda taking two china teacups out of one of the many wooden cabinets and pouring the hot water- that had finished heating- into them. She didn't even hear Fiyero come in.

"Hey, Glin," he greeted their long-time friend and she spun around, going to give him a friendly hug.

"Hi, Fifi!" She called him that nickname on occasion simply to annoy him. "Would you like some?" she asked when they pulled out of the hug, gesturing to the teacups, milk, honey, empty sugar cube container and kettle.

"No thanks," he answered and Galinda put the extra teacup she was taking out back into the cabinet. "Where's Fae?" he asked. As if on cue, he heard his wife's footsteps on the cellar stairs. Before he even saw her, he heard her voice.

"Glin, you won't believe it. That blasted tea box was down there _right_ next to the sugar cubes. I swear to Oz, if I forget one more thing…" she trailed off when she got to the top of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, seeing her husband standing there with wide eyes while her best friend continued making tea. Elphaba put the box and bag of sugar cubes on the counter before kissing Fiyero lightly and hugging him. "Hey, Yero. When did you get home?"

When he didn't respond right away, Elphaba pulled back from the hug to look at him. His eyes held a confused expression, and he wasn't looking at Elphaba's face or stomach, but at the place Elphaba deemed least likely. Her hair.

He gingerly lifted his hand off her back to finger her shorter locks.

"When did you cut it?" he asked, almost sadly, still running his fingers through her hair.

"Today. Galinda did it. What do you think?" Elphaba would never admit that she was nervous about her husband's response. This whole conversation went unnoticed by Galinda, who was making their tea and re-filling the sugar cube jar.

"I…I like it Fae, don't get me wrong, but why?" The sadness in his voice was more prominent now. He absolutely _adored_ his wife's long, silky hair, and he was treating the situation as though her hair would never grow back again.

"Well, it was kind of on impulse," she started, but seeing Fiyero's facial expression, she added more to her reason. "I realized that in two and a half months, we'll have an infant around, and I didn't want my hair getting in the way. Plus, it's not fun to have someone _pull_ your hair. Especially not a baby, who doesn't know it's own strength." Fiyero chuckled and pulled Elphaba into another hug.

"Well, you look beautiful," he whispered in her ear, making her blush.

The whole rest of the afternoon, the trio talked about various topics, laughed, and had a wonderful time. It felt like they were back at Shiz.

After dinner that night, Galinda got into a carriage that would take her the rest of the way to Munchkinland. She hugged Elphaba and Fiyero in turn, and when she hugged her best friend, she whispered in her ear.

"I call dibs on godmother," Elphaba laughed, and then Galinda stepped into the carriage and it drove away from the manor. She and Fiyero watched it disappear from sight before going back inside.

They went upstairs, got their nightclothes on, and got into bed.

"Fiyero?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you so upset that I cut my hair? Don't pretend you weren't, because I saw that look on your face." Fiyero sheepishly smiled at her in the darkened room and pulled her close.

"I loved your hair. It was beautifully breathtaking. But, it still looks great. Just give me a couple days to adjust." Elphaba laughed at her husband's response.

"_You_ need to adjust?" she mumbled, snuggling into his arms. He chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yero," she replied, and drifted off to sleep, Fiyero following not long after.

* * *

**So…yeah. I realized this was 6 Word pages and decided to stop. I wanted some fluff before my next chapter of "New Roommates". If you haven't read it, check it out, and also look at my fic with NiatheWickedLover, "Lindsay's Little Helpers"! There'll be a link to what Elphaba's haircut looks like right below this AN. If you want to see it, copy and paste it into your browser. It'll be the Anne Hathaway one. don't forget to review!**

** miscellaneous/pick-my-hairstyle/**


End file.
